Seismic surveys are conducted by deploying a large array of seismic sensors over a target area. Typically, these arrays may cover many square miles and may include thousands or tens of thousands of seismic sensors. An energy source is activated thereby causing a seismic wave to propagate through the subsurface structures of the earth. A portion of the seismic wave is reflected at discontinuities, and these reflections are sensed at the surface by the seismic sensors and recorded for later processing. Such sensing and recording are referred to as seismic data acquisition. In some instances, seismic data may be acquired passively—that is, without an active source.
Many different seismic data acquisition architectures exist. In one example, a point-to-point cable connection is used to connect each seismic sensor to a data acquisition unit. The data acquisition unit relays the signals from the sensors to a central recording location via either a wired or wireless connection. The data acquisition units and various cables connecting the sensors, data acquisition units, and the central recording location may be collectively referred to as ground electronics, and constitute a substantial portion of the overall cost and energy draw of a seismic data acquisition system.
In some instances, multiple sensors may be connected to a single data acquisition unit in order to reduce the ground electronics cost per seismic sensor. For example, a plurality of seismic sensors may be coupled to a plurality of receiver line takeout connections on a receiver line, or a plurality of seismic sensors may be integrally formed within a “link” style receiver line. Single seismic sensors coupled to takeout connections typically have a large amount of ground electronics equipment per sensor. “Link” style systems, on the other hand, may have lower ground electronics equipment per sensor but can be prone to complicated field debugging issues and increased labor demands. “Link” style systems are also heavy and may require connectivity on both sides of the link to operate. “Link” style segments are also inherently noisy—external forces (for example wind) may induce vibration or other forms of mechanical energy into the receiver line which is directly coupled into the sensors.
In both single-seismic-sensor-per-takeout systems and “link” style systems, the ground electronics equipment can account for upwards of seventy-five percent of total system cost. In addition to initial capital expenditure costs, ground electronics equipment typically requires ongoing power and labor resource during the seismic survey, which also adds to the costs of seismic data acquisition.